There are many ball games presently played by all ages of people these being ball games such as squash, tennis, hand ball and the like. All of these games have in common the fact that it is necessary for the players to move around on the court usually quite quickly in order to play the game. The playing of these games is therefore limited to persons who are completely mobile and any person having a disability associated with one of their legs is not able to play this type of ball game or is limited to playing a very poor game.